The present invention is related to call centers or contact centers, and, more specifically, to a system, method, and computer readable medium for routing an agent to a preferred communications platform or virtual contact center in order to receive a customer call. The present invention further advantageously provides the routing or matching of a contact center agent (such as a ‘virtual’ contact center agent) to a best or preferred contact center communications platform or desktop environment (that may be published) based on a number of attributes or profiles.